Kakashi's Target
by juujin-bunshin
Summary: Kakashi gets assigned to hunt down and kill Zabuza, but things don't always work out as planned. Yaoi KakashixZabuza


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Set back when Kakashi was an Anbu and Zabuza was just well, wandering around killing people.

As Kakashi flew through the treetops, he thought about the mission he had just been assigned. He was to hunt down and kill, the missing nin Zabuza. This was the first mission he had ever been assigned to complete on his own and he was understandably nervous about it. Other Anbu had scouted Zabuza out and tracked him down to this forest, but Kakashi knew he had to find him quickly before he moved on. Kakashi had been searching for the better part of a day now, and was just about to lose hope until some movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He halted and focused on where he had seen the movement, and there he saw Zabuza washing the blood off his sword in the river that ran through the forest.

Kakashi could feel his heart rate increase. This was it. He slowly approached his target, trying to come up with the perfect surprise attack, but he ended up being the one surprised himself.

"I already know you're there, kid. Come out now if you want to try to put up a fight. Otherwise, haha, I'll just chop you and whatever tree you're hiding in down right now and get it over with."

Kakashi dropped from the branch he was in and landed about 10 feet away from Zabuza.

"Oh good, I like it when they have some spunk."

Then they both charged.

The fight raged on for quite awhile as the two were pretty evenly matched. With Kakashi's sharigan and Zabuza's sword skills, neither ninja had a visible advantage. Zabuza was getting sick of this, and in his frustration decided to swing his sword directly at Kakashi's head in an attempt to end the fight. Kakashi managed to get out of the way just in time, and all Zabuza's sword caught was the edge of his Anbu mask as he knocked it off Kakashi's face, causing Zabuza to chuckle to himself. He may not have been able to gain a physical advantage, but now he so a chance to gain one of a different kind.

"So what is an Anbu doing wearing a mask underneath his mask? What is it you're hiding?"

"If you kill me, you can look and find out."

"Oh I don't think that'll work. I've got a feeling it's not something physical that your hiding. And if you're dead, you won't be able to tell me your dirty little secret, will you?"

Kakashi flinched upon hearing those words. This gave Zabuza just enough of a chance to knock the young Anbu down and pin him to the ground.

Zabuza leaned in and asked again, "So what is it that you're hiding?"

Kakashi strained to break free and get up, but gave up and fell back to the ground. "I could ask you the same question, you know."

Zabuza cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "I know that technically you could, but, you're not really in a position to be asking such a question right now, are you?" Then he picked up his giant blade and held it precociously over Kakashi's throat. "This is usually the time you start asking me what it will take for me to spare your life."

Just then the Kakashi Zabuza had pinned down disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the real Kakashi sprang out of the woods, tackling Zabuza and knocking them both into the water.

Zabazu stood up in the shallow part of the river, shook himself off, and laughed. "Now that was just stupid. Aren't you guys supposed to do research before you go looking for a kill? Don't you realize that I'm a water specialist?"

"I do. But this way, I can beat you at your own game. It's more humiliating that way."

Then Zabuza started chanting and making hand signs as Kakashi copied him exactly. Both men finished split seconds apart and massive streams of water sprang up sending both men flying and knocking over several trees.

Kakashi sat up and looked around him. He could see Zabuza sitting across the way inspecting his wounds. But there was something different about him besides the new cuts and bruises...the water had ripped the wrappings off his face. Suddenly, Kakashi lost his desire to kill, but gained another. Then Kakashi noticed that Zabuza was looking at him, too.

"You know, with your mask half destroyed, I can see you blushing. That's not very professional."

Kakashi quickly got up in a defensive position as Zabuza ran over and swung his sword down at him. Kakashi blocked the giant sword with his kunai and the two became locked in that position.

They stayed in the position for over a minute. Both men soaking wet, out of breath, and bloody from battle. They were staring into each others eyes, trying not to give anything away while watching the other one begin to waver.

Suddenly, Zabuza leaned forward and tore the remaining shreds of Kakashi's mask off his face with his teeth. Kakashi was not pleased.

"What was that for?"

"Don't get all huffy over that, now. Just because I've removed your mask doesn't mean I've figured out all your little secrets." Then Zabuza leaned pushed even harder with his sword before saying, "I have a way to find out more of them though. I even think you'll like it."

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting now?"

A somewhat sadistic smile slowly spread across Zabuza's face. "Trust me, it's not nonsense. I'll prove it to you."

Then Zabazu kissed Kakashi with such force that it nearly knocked him over. When Zabuza finally released Kakashi from the kiss, all Kakashi could do was stand there with his mouth open, trying to catch his breath.

"See, I told you you'd like it."

Then both men dropped their weapons and began ripping the clothes off the other one while trying to continue kissing the whole time. After successfully doing that, they dropped to the ground and increased their intensity if one would believe that possible. When Zabuza rolled onto one of Kakashi's fallen kunai, it obviously hurt quite a bit, but it only made him more excited. He then grabbed the kunai and dragged it across Kakashi's chest, creating an 'X' over his heart.

"That's so you don't forget me, all right?"

"You're disgusting."

Although Kakashi may have said that, it didn't stop him making sure that Zabuza wouldn't forget him either.

When Kakashi returned to headquarters, he was covered in blood and his clothes were disheveled and in tatters.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Kakashi! What happened?"

"He got away."

Then Kakashi limped out of the room leaving everyone wondering what exactly happened, but they never would find out.


End file.
